


Czy to znaczy, że...?

by Artur_Tadeusz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, postrzał, pościg, sugerowane mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artur_Tadeusz/pseuds/Artur_Tadeusz
Summary: - O czym ty mówisz?- Powinieneś wiedzieć o czym mówię.- Czy ty, Sherlock, chcesz powiedzieć, że-- Nie mów tego głośno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To nie pierwszy mój fanfick, ale pierwszy, którym dzielę się ze światem. Napisany dawno temu, a ostatnio na fali oczekiwania na 4. sezon nieco poprawiony i przepisany na czysto.  
> Miłego - mam nadzieję - czytania :)

Tupot stóp po mokrym asfalcie w ciemnym londyńskim zaułku brzmi niesamowicie podobnie do strzałów z karabinu. Przynajmniej tak zdaje się Johnowi, gdy biegnie w szaleńczym pościgu. O sześćdziesiąt jardów za mordercą i dwadzieścia za Sherlockiem. Przed oczami miga mu jego afgański sen, z płuc rwie się krótki oddech. Słyszy krzyk Sherlocka, rytm wystrzałów przyspiesza. Przyspiesza też rytm serca, pompującego krew, w której krąży coraz więcej adrenaliny. John zachłystuje się oddechem i chwilą i biegiem i nie myśli o niczym innym niż pościg.  
Krzyk. Tylko jeden. Ale John zatrzymuje się natychmiast, niemalże w pół kroku. Krzyk Sherlocka to rozkaz. Londyn to pole bitwy. John jest żołnierzem, a rozkaz na polu bitwy to czyjeś życie.  
Cisza, która zapada w uliczce jest ciężka i dzwoniąca w uszach. John słyszy w niej bicie swojego serca i oddechy, swój i dalszy Sherlocka. Łapie spojrzenie przyjaciela i już wie. Morderca zniknął. Szlag!  
A potem nagle cisza nie jest już ciszą, bo rozrywają ją, jeden po drugim, dwa huki wystrzałów. I krzyk. Ale John wie już skąd strzelano. Wyszarpuje pistolet, mierzy krótko i naciska spust. Wie, że trafił. Nie sprawdza, w tej samej chwili nadbiega Lestrade. John pokazuje mu kierunek ręką, w której wciąż trzyma odbezpieczony pistolet. Nie pada między nimi ani jedno słowo, John nie ma na to czasu. Teraz to on rozkazuje. Jest kapitanem, a Londyn to przecież pole bitwy.  
Dobiega do leżącego na ziemi Sherlocka i przekręca go na plecy. Sherlock żyje. Puls i oddech ma przyspieszone, rękę, odruchowo przyciśniętą do brzucha, całą schlapaną krwią.  
\- Teraz już obaj mamy zepsute ramię – klnie John, widząc, że oba pociski uciekiniera dosięgły Sherlocka.  
Wyszarpuje z kieszeni nóż, otwiera ostrze i rozcina i tak już zniszczony rękaw sherlockowego płaszcza.  
\- Sherlock. Jak się czujesz? – pyta. – Wiesz co się stało?  
Mężczyzna kiwa głową i krzywi się lekko. Zamyka oczy. Jego głowa bokiem opada na chodnik, a czarne loki rozsypują się po betonie. John bada jego ramię, bark i obojczyk i klnie raz jeszcze, rozgląda się krótko wokół siebie, wie, że nie zdąży do radiowozu po apteczkę. Zresztą, nie może zostawić Sherlocka samego. Szybkimi pewnymi cięciami rozcina jego koszulę, rozdziera na pasy.  
\- Greg! – wrzeszczy. – Leć po pomoc.  
Owija ramię przyjaciela materiałem, wiąże ciasno i grubo by zatrzymać krwotok.  
\- Sherlock, nie zasypiaj. Patrz na mnie. Jak się czujesz?  
Sherlock otwiera oczy i skupia wzrok na Johnie.  
\- Tak jak widzisz – odpowiada, po czym znów zamyka oczy.  
John odgarnia mu włosy z twarzy i próbuje zmusić do współpracy.  
\- Patrz na mnie i mów. Greg sprowadzi pomoc.  
\- Z technicznego punktu widzenia patrzę na ciebie zdecydowanie częściej niż przewidują statystyki. To jeden z objawów reakcji chemicznej, która od pewnego czasu zachodzi w moim organizmie. Co mam mówić?  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Jakie reakcje chemiczne?  
\- To ja jestem ranny i mogę mieć problemy z logicznym rozumowaniem. Innymi objawami są podwyższony puls, szybszy oddech, rozszerzone źrenice, zauważalnie większe wyczulenie na twoją obecność. Powinieneś wiedzieć o czym mówię.  
\- Czy ty, Sherlock, chcesz powiedzieć, że-  
\- Nie mów tego głośno. Tak, John. Jestem w tobie zakochany.  
Zdrową ręką ciągnie Johna za brzeg kurtki, a gdy ten odruchowo pochyla się nad nim, ich twarze dzieli nagle zaledwie kilka cali. Sherlock przez moment patrzy Johnowi w oczy, a potem unosi lekko głowę i całuje przyjaciela, który jest tak bardzo zaskoczony, że pozwala mu na to. Po chwili Sherlock puszcza Johna i odsuwa się. Jego głowa opada na bruk ulicy.  
Zszokowany John przez moment nie porusza się, jednocześnie gorączkowo myśląc ile czasu minęło od postrzału i kiedy dotrze sprowadzona przez Grega pomoc.  
\- Czemu? Czemu teraz? – pyta, starając się zachować spokojny ton głosu, choć w rezultacie brzmi on jeszcze bardziej płasko i nienaturalnie.  
\- Uznałem, że według ciebie stawianie spraw jasno i szczerze jest w porządku.  
\- Sherlock? – John przełyka ślinę, bierze oddech. – Co ja mam teraz zrobić?  
\- Nic nie musisz robić – szepcze Sherlock. – Dla mnie nic się w naszym układzie nie zmienia. Nie zamierzam cię do niczego namawiać ani przekonywać. Ale nie zdziwię się jeśli jutro spakujesz walizki.  
\- Sherlock, ja… Jesteś moim przyjacielem, ale… Przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – zamyka oczy i mocniej zaciska lewą dłoń na dłoni Johna. Kolejne dwie minuty spędzają w ciszy czekając na karetkę.  
W uliczce słychać wołanie i tupot stóp.  
Dwóch sanitariuszy zatrzymuje się tuż przy nich i pochyla nad Sherlockiem.  
\- Postrzelony z pistoletu w prawe ramię. Tętno podwyższone, ale równe. Kość ramieniowa cała, rana wlotowa blisko stawu barkowego. Drugi pocisk utkwił przy obojczyku. Silne krwawienie. Jestem lekarzem.  
Sanitariusze kładą Sherlocka na nosze, a on nie puszcza dłoni Johna, któremu nie pozostaje nic innego jak iść blisko niego.  
\- John? – Sherlock otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego. – John, nie miej mi za złe tego, że cię pocałowałem w takiej sytuacji.  
John mocniej ściska jego dłoń. Czuje przelotne spojrzenia sanitariuszy i nabiegające czerwienią policzki. Nie potrafi zdecydować, które z odczuć jest silniejsze.  
\- Ja musiałem. Jestem pewien, że wiem co teraz czujesz, potrafię to zanalizować i-  
\- Oh, Sherlock, proszę, nic już nie mów. Wrócimy do tego tematu.  
Sherlock zaciska usta – być może z powodu bólu drętwiejącego ramienia – i odwraca wzrok.

***  
Gdy sanitariusze załadowali nosze z Sherlockiem do ambulansu, John pozostał na ulicy. Czuł, że potrzebuje się uspokoić i zrozumieć co właśnie się wydarzyło. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a John głęboko odetchnął.  
\- Przyjadę do szpitala – rzucił jeszcze chłopakowi, wskakującemu do kabiny kierowcy.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę stał na chodniku, a potem poszedł w stronę policyjnych radiowozów. Przez moment rozglądał się za Lestradem, w końcu znalazł go, rozmawiającego z sierżant Donovan. Greg zobaczył go i odesłał Sally. Zaprowadził Johna do samochodu i posadził na fotelu pasażera. Sam wsiadł z drugiej strony i wyciągnął ze schowka leki na uspokojenie i butelkę wody. Podał je Johnowi.  
\- Pomoże ci – powiedział.  
John wyjątkowo i odrobinę wbrew sobie połknął dwie tabletki. Wziął kilka łyków wody i uświadomił sobie, że wciąż czuje na ustach dotyk warg Sherlocka. Przez moment analizował to odkrycie, po czym dał temu spokój.  
\- Wasz morderca? – zapytał.  
\- Będzie żył. Ma szczęście, a ty dobrą celność – Greg uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- W porządku.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dobrze. Lepiej. Nie powinienem tak zareagować, niepotrzebnie się zdenerwowałem.  
\- Każdy by tak zareagował. W takiej sytuacji… Gdyby postrzelono jego partnera.  
John zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Lekko zdumionym.  
\- My… O Jezu, Greg, my nie jesteśmy w związku. Rozumiesz? Nie jestem gejem. Czemu wszyscy…?  
\- Ale podobno…  
\- Kto w ogóle rozpowiada te bzdury? – John podniósł głos, czując już co usłyszy.  
\- Sanitariusze. Słyszeli, że Sherlock… Że wy… - zrezygnowany John skrzywił się i opadł na oparcie fotela. - Kurna, przepraszam cię, John.  
\- Greg, posłuchaj. Wiem, że w Yardzie robicie zakłady, kombinujecie, ale my z Sherlockiem naprawdę jesteśmy tylko współlokatorami. A przynajmniej byliśmy do dziś, bo teraz to już sam nie wiem… - John czuł jak stres ustępuje w nim miejsca złości. – Sherlock właśnie postanowił wyznać mi miłość. I, kurwa, pocałować.   
\- Sherlock? – Greg zakrztusił się, odkaszlnął. – Wyznać? Miłość?  
John przytaknął.  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
\- Nie wiem. Choć wolałbym nie musieć się wyprowadzać. Z Sherlockiem mieszka się naprawdę dobrze.  
\- No to pięknie. Malowniczo, kurna. Cała ta sytuacja jest absurdalna, ale rozumiem jak się czujesz.  
\- Sory, Greg, ale absolutnie nie masz szans wiedzieć jak się teraz czuję. To tak jakbyś ty… - przez chwilę szukał równie irracjonalnego przykładu – jakbyś został pocałowany przez Mycrofta. Sam spróbuj to sobie wyobrazić.  
\- Nie muszę.  
\- Więc jako, że brytyjski rząd nikogo nie całuje, to-  
\- Nie muszę sobie wyobrażać. Mówiłem – wiem jak się teraz czujesz. Brytyjski rząd dwa dni temu-  
\- Czy to znaczy, że…? Pieprzysz? Mycroft?  
\- Mycroft. I absolutnie nie wiem co z tym zrobić.  
\- Jezu… Bracia Holmes. Zmówili się czy jak? Skoczymy na piwo?  
\- Zdecydowanie.

***  
(dwa dni później)  
Gdy Greg wpadł do pubu, John siedział już przy stoliku i na niego czekał.  
\- Wybacz, ktoś musi wyrobić nadgodziny. Postrzeliłeś gościa, a papiery same się nie wypełnią – rzucił, zdejmując kurtkę.  
Przywitali się krótko i zamówili po piwie.  
\- Jak czuje się Sherlock?  
\- Coraz żywszy – uśmiechnął się John. - Wypiszą go na żądanie pielęgniarek, gwarantuję.  
\- Nie daje im żyć.  
\- Rano wydedukował, że dwie mają romans z tym samym lekarzem, a uciszany bronił się spełnianiem dobrego uczynku względem szpitala, który ma dzięki temu pracować sprawniej.  
Greg zachichotał.  
Na moment obaj zamilkli. Telewizor zawieszony nad barem nadawał właśnie relację z meczu, co nadawało przyjemne tło i pozwalało wierzyć, że nikt nie zainteresuje się mało wygodnymi dyskusjami dwóch znajomych.  
\- Okej, najpierw kłopoty – postanowił John.  
\- A co ja ci mogę powiedzieć? Spotykamy się z Mycroftem od pewnego czasu, ale – na boga – graliśmy w szachy, rozmawialiśmy o polityce i piliśmy herbatę, no, czasem szkocką. Mycroft wie przecież, że miałem żonę.  
John napił się piwa i na moment zamyślił.  
\- Do tego trzeba podejść na chłodno – powiedział. – Analizować jak Holmesowie. W moim przypadku też nie było żadnych przesłanek, że coś się święci. Wiesz wybitna inteligencja nie zmienia faktu, że mają raczej słabe pojęcie o wyrażaniu własnych uczuć. Wiele rzeczy traktują jak eksperyment, tak przypuszczam. Stawiają hipotezę, tezę, prowadzą obserwacje, zbierają dowody, w końcu zdobywają pewność, a wtedy działają. Myślę, że w taki sposób łatwiej im porządkować zawiłe układy społeczne.  
Lestrade patrzył na niego uważnie znad kufla.  
\- Dobrze to ująłeś – przyznał i upił łyk piwa.  
\- Możemy zrobić dwie rzeczy. Albo dać im do zrozumienia, że cholernie się pomylili albo spróbować zrozumieć dlaczego wysnuli takie a nie inne wnioski. Wiesz, Holmesowie rzadko się mylą.  
\- Żartujesz? Tym razem chyba, kurna, przesadzili.  
\- Znasz ich. My za to na pewno nie możemy popełnić błędu, bo pomyłka może być dla nich większym ciosem niż natychmiastowe odrzucenie. Pamiętaj, że to prawdopodobnie ich pierwsze… - urwał, bo Greg patrzył na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem.  
\- Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że… poważnie rozważasz propozycję Sherlocka?  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nauczyłem się tego przy Sherlocku. Prostej analizy. To pomaga zrozumieć wiele rzeczy. Powiem tak i możesz potraktować to jako radę – dopóki człowiek ma wątpliwości, dopóty sprawa nie jest zamknięta. A ty Greg masz wątpliwości. Nie mówisz nie, nie każesz mu się odwalić.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- To prosta dedukcja w stylu braci Holmes. Mycroft zobaczył to wcześniej i dlatego masz to, co masz.  
\- Wiedział, że będę miał z tym problem?  
\- Że nie będziesz całkowicie przeciwny – dobił go John i sięgnął po swój kufel, patrząc jak głowa kumpla opada na blat.  
\- Wiesz, John, zmieńmy temat.

***  
(dwa miesiące później)  
\- Musimy porozmawiać.  
\- Pracuję, John – Sherlock nie podniósł nawet głowy znad mikroskopu.  
\- Możesz zrobić przerwę.  
\- Nie mogę. To ważne badanie. Muszę wiedzieć jak szybko rozwija się pleśń w warunkach-  
\- Nieważne – przerwał mu John, siadając na przeciwko niego.  
\- Od tego zależy alibi człowieka oskarżonego o sześć morderstw.  
\- W porządku, ważne. Ale nadal musimy porozmawiać.  
\- O czym?  
John przez moment zastanawiał się jak najlepiej nawiązać do delikatnego tematu. Uznał, że przy Sherlocku owijanie w bawełnę nie ma sensu.  
\- Pocałowałeś mnie.  
\- Słuszna obserwacja, John – głos Sherlocka pozostał chłodny i opanowany, a on sam nie przerwał prowadzonego badania. – Powiedziałem ci również dlaczego to zrobiłem oraz zapewniłem, że nie oczekuję z twojej strony tłumaczeń ani zaangażowania. W pełni rozumiem powody braku zainteresowania moją propozycją. Jednocześnie jestem wdzięczny, że dalej, pomimo różnic w poglądach, tolerujesz moje towarzystwo pod wspólnym dachem. Czy coś jeszcze pozostaje niejasne, John?  
John poruszył się lekko, mocniej oparł przedramiona o brzeg stołu i splótł razem palce dłoni. Spojrzał uważnie na Sherlocka, próbując uchwycić jego spojrzenie. Nie udało mu się – przyjaciel z uporem wpatrywał się w okular mikroskopu.  
\- Właściwie to tak – powiedział. – Czemu założyłeś, że znasz moją odpowiedź?  
\- Wydedukowałem ją.  
\- Sherlock. Myślałem nad twoją… propozycją. Być może sam nie wiedziałem, że to, co nas łączy jest silniejsze niż przyjaźń, ale, jak mówiłem… przemyślałem to i… doszedłem do wniosku, że masz rację. Wszystko co chciałbym ci powiedzieć to to, że nie chcę dłużej szukać żadnej pani Watson, która nigdy się nie zjawi. Chcę mój czas poświęcić tobie.  
Sherlock powoli podniósł wzrok znad mikroskopu.  
\- Tak, Sherlock, to znaczy, że cię kocham.  
Eksperyment, od którego mógł zależeć los potencjalnego sześciokrotnego mordercy, został chwilowo zapomniany, a Sherlock obserwował Johna świdrującym spojrzeniem.  
\- Powiedz coś, Sherlock. Zgadzasz się czy robię z siebie kompletnego idiotę?  
\- Ty… nie rozumiem… Dlaczego?  
\- Dlaczego…?  
\- Nie odrzucasz mnie – wykrztusił Sherlock.  
\- A powinienem?  
\- Przywykłem. Większość ludzi tak robi.  
\- Nie jestem jak większość.  
\- Nie, nie jesteś. Właściwie jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego poznałem.  
\- Nie przesadzaj.  
\- Nie zwykłem opisywać ludzi określeniami, na które nie zasłużyli. Owszem, potrafię funkcjonować bez ciebie, robiłem to wcześniej. Ale już nie chcę. Z tobą wszystko nabiera zupełnie innego sensu. Kocham cię, John.  
John odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się.


End file.
